


Vade in pace

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship / ER, Flashbacks, M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Underage - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: — Я говорил с Дьяволом о тебе… Да, да, да, говорил, пока ты кропал свои штуковины… о веронцах и любви, черт бы их побрал этих веронцев — уж лучше бы ты болтал о том же в этой постели… И я сказал Дьяволу: капитан Джон Пул, Король Воздуха, Повелитель Беспорядка… Достань мне его, того, которого я хочу: я распутен и похотлив, и я не могу без него…
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF_History_Porn_2021_спецквест





	Vade in pace

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Задание: Божественное.  
> 2\. Vade in pace — иди с миром (лат.) — формула отпущения грехов на исповеди.

Ладонь Кита легла на сердце — трепещущее, бьющееся пойманным жаворонком.

Уилл накрыл его руку своей, переплел пальцы и стиснул так крепко, как будто падал и пытался удержаться за нее. Как будто Кит протянул ему ее. Как будто они оба родились для этого — один держать, а другой — держаться.

Движение — мягкое, настойчивое, неотвратимое выбивало из Уилла хриплые стоны, заставляло трепетать что-то внутри его существа, разгораться новому, пока еще едва теплеющему огоньку. Уилл знал, что значит этот огонек, готовый в одно мгновение охватить все его существо без остатка и превратить в горку тлеющего пепла, чтобы потом возродить — в новой жизни, в новом мире. 

Так уже было с ними. И так было до них. И так было у них — до них. Но — так ли?

Повторяли ли они бесчисленные движения, совершаемые днем и под покровом ночи, движения, ставшие основой самой жизни и ее залогом от Адама и Евы? 

Или было в этом что-то другое, такое, чего не бывает и не будет кроме них ни у кого, никогда?

Так, чтобы двое были — одно, не только телом, но и мыслями, устремлениями?

Так, чтобы один начинал, а другой — завершал начатое?

Не зря же Кит нарек его Орфеем, а самого себя — Меркурием. 

— Не молчи, — требовал Кит, и Уилл откидывался ему на плечо, облизывал ставшие без поцелуев мучительно сухими губы, терся о покрытое испариной плечо. Говорить было почти невозможно — так тяжело, наверное, бывает облекать себя в слова бесплотному, свободно витающему духу.

— Расскажи, — требовал Кит. 

И Уилл, как будто он и вправду был духом, а не живым человеком, не мог противиться приказу того, кто его вызвал. 

— Мне было… четырнадцать… И это была… не девушка, — вырвалось у него. 

И Уилл замер, оглушенный и пораженный вдруг вспыхнувшим в мозгу воспоминанием — о котором он забыл, которое запретил себе помнить.

— У него были пшеничного цвета кудри… и он был старше меня… может, лет на пять… — Слова то текли рекой, то замирали, наткнувшись на неожиданное препятствие стонущих выдохов и свистящих вдохов. — Я не … знаю, как… его звали, я просто увидел, как … он выжимал свою одежду после ливня… Он был… почти, как… ты… 

— Что ты делал с собой, думая о нем? И делал ли?.. То, чем полнил, развлекал сам себя — и одинокие ночи, вереницы пасмурных, одиноких ночей, валяясь на своем жестком топчане в каморке, снимаемой на самом отшибе Сити? То, что не мог не делать, думая обо мне — после первой же встречи, вторя мне — по другую сторону римской стены, вросшей в землю от старости? Считал ли себя погрязшим во грехе?

— Я считал себя грязным, греховным, ты прав, — отвечал Уилл, а Кит уже требовал: «Ласкай себя», как будто даровал прощение тому, четырнадцатилетнему Уиллу из Стратфорда, любовавшемуся проезжим, застигнутым грозой. 

Ладонь Кита скользнула ниже, и Уилл подался назад, а затем вперед — навстречу обхватившей его у самого корня ладони, и его пальцы вновь переплелись с пальцами Кита, тела обрели единый ритм, а дыхание окончательно сбилось.

На долгий, невозможно долгий — и безумно короткий миг. До судорожного, хриплого короткого вздоха.

Некоторое время так и лежали: молча, раскинувшись и с трудом приводя в порядок дыхание. Кровать Кита — широкая, как палуба плывущего по опасным ночным водам корабля, казалось, мерно покачивалась. Или то дрожал одинокий огонек догорающей свечи? 

Я люблю тебя, я так люблю тебя, Кит, если бы ты только знал. Я готов отдать тебе и за тебя все, чем владею — пусть это только мои стихи, написанные и ненаписанные, и дни, прожитые или непрожитые. Позволь мне, — хотел сказать Уилл, но язык не слушался, и веки тяжелели, как всегда после бурной любовной схватки. Уилл подумал, что если заснет, то хрупкое и невидимое, что натянулось между ними с Китом, может исчезнуть. И, возможно, без возврата. Тогда он нащупал в сгущающихся, удлинившихся тенях, отбрасываемых умирающей свечкой пальцы Кита и сжал их. И заговорил, чтобы не заснуть и не упустить ни одной минуты из тех, что у них были. Как знать, сколько их отпущено на самом деле?

— Ты спрашивал, делал ли я что-то с собой… тогда?.. И… потом? — Уилл облизнул губы и слегка улыбнулся в темноту: Киту и самому себе, тому мальчишке, каким он был когда-то. — О, да. Я извелся, еле дождался вечера и темноты, еле смог уединиться. Ты же знаешь, как с этим в деревне, хотя откуда… И потом… Еще несколько дней к ряду. Много дней, пока свежо было воспоминание о… том парне. Я боялся, что у меня появятся мозоли… — Уилл рассмеялся. — А матушка решила, что я болен, и как на зло старалась, чтобы я не оставался один. От этого я становился, конечно же, еще больнее. А когда мне удавалось урвать крохи наслаждения, я стыдился себя. Потом, тем же летом, был какой-то праздник, и была девушка, она была старше меня, намного. И я убедил себя, все мне приснилось, привиделось, насланное каким-то злокозненным духом. И в таком убеждении я прожил долго, очень долго. До тех пор, пока ты не взял меня в театре за руку. 

Уилл сжимал горячие пальцы Кита, гладил их, ласкал вслепую, запоминая каждую косточку, каждый изгиб — от острых костяшек до бугорков мозолей: на ладони — от рукояти клинка и на пальце — от пера.

— А когда появился ты, все изменилось, — сказал он так просто, как будто и не был поэтом вовсе.

***  


Они лежали рядом — сначала Кит водил рукой по бедру и животу Уилла, собирая, запоминая, нанося на карту разума каждый изгиб, размазывая остывающее семя, собирающееся мазками стягивающей кожу корки. 

Потом он слушал опять — еще внимательнее, глядя поверх предплечья, из-под всклокоченных волос. 

Его ладонь попала в плен, так же, как его ум, зрение и внимание — и после того, как Уилл умолк, рассказав, как на исповеди, о самом сокровенном своем счастье и грехе, между собой перешептывались их руки. 

— Ты говоришь так, словно я — небожитель, спустившийся с Олимпа, или, на худой конец, Парнаса, и сам Феб дал мне пинок, чтоб я слетел оттуда поскорей, — свеча почти погасла, из последних сил стараясь осветить самый краешек ладони Уилла с покрасневшими, будто от мороза, костяшками. Лица же лежащего рядом, было почти не видно — только поблескивание полуприкрытых глаз все еще выныривало из сгустившейся тьмы. — А ведь я знаю, каково это — изнывать от едва проклюнувшегося желания, пока вокруг играют маленькие сестры, похожие на ангелов из колыбельных, а внизу отец меняет кому-то подметки или подбивает отлетевший каблук деревянными гвоздями. Я старался не шуметь, спускаясь по лестнице вниз — одна ступенька там была особо скрипучей, наступив на нее ночью, можно было испугаться — она блеяла, как взбесившаяся овца. И смотрел на тех, кто приходил к отцу — он обувал не только нашу улицу, но и соседние, до самой Бургейт. Уже тогда отец заставлял меня работать вместе с ним — он хотел, чтобы я унаследовал его мастерскую, и страшно злился, когда я отлынивал, или нарочно портил работу, маясь дурью… 

Уилл молчал, но Кит был уверен — он не спит, а слушает.

— Я смотрел на тех, кто приходил, заговаривал с ними — кое-кому нравилось со мной болтать. Один из них сказал мне однажды: Кит, ты так похож на твою сестренку Маргарет, я бы принял тебя за нее, не будь ты мальчишкой. Или это Маргарет так сильно похожа на тебя? Конечно, он болтал всякие глупости, и дарил мне орехи на Рождество, чтобы понравиться. Конечно, он нравился мне — как и многие другие, из-за которых отец бил меня столько раз, что я утратил этому счет… 

Они оба были слепы от темноты — и только их руки оставались зрячими.

— Я хотел их всех, а кое-кто из них — хотел меня. И я никак не могу вспомнить, кто же все-таки первым вызвал во мне это… То, от чего не помогали ни отцовские побои, ни удовлетворение некоторых маленьких желаний, ни… орешки на Рождество. Они думали, что пение в соборном хоре излечит мне душу — пока она ее болезнь не попортила мне тело. Смешно, правда? В соборе я впервые встретил Топклиффа — он пришел туда и сказал, что любит слушать чистые юные голоса, потому что это напоминает ему о сонмах ангелов, готовых когда-то встретить его в Раю, а встречавшие его цепенели от страха. Накануне отец в очередной раз отделал меня, и сейчас я думаю — не мои ли синяки привлекли тогда его взгляд? 

Кит сел, поджав ноги, и с хрустом потянулся — его исповедь, точнее, ее обрывки, растянутые во времени, как малеванная на холстине декорация — за сценой, оказалась куда дольше той, что водой, ливнем проливалась из тайных закоулков минувших дней Уилла. 

— Отец говорил мне: ты женишься на хорошей девушке, и это пройдет. Мать взяла привычку креститься каждый раз после таких слов. А что насчет тебя, Уилл Шекспир из деревни по имени Стратфорд? Расскажешь, как тебя угораздило жениться на Энн, а если сказать вернее — как ее угораздило спутаться с таким развратником, как ты?

***  
Все, о чем говорил Кит, вставало перед широко распахнутыми глазами Уилла, как будто он видел все наяву. 

Как будто был там, с Китом, был Китом — изнывающим от непонятного желания, подающимся, словно дикий зверек грубоватой ласке, скалящим зубы в ответ на пинок. 

Как будто это он прятал в карманы орехи, перекочевавшие из потной ладони в ладонь, все еще отдающую чужим семенем. 

Как будто это он стоял весь в синяках, не опуская глаз под холодным рыбьим взглядом Топклиффа, а строгие стены собора видели похотливую, еле прикрытую маской благопристойности, улыбку одного и нарочито-скромную, расчетливо-невинную улыбку другого.

Уилл закрыл глаза — и ничего не изменилось, под веками теплел все тот же едва заметный огонек. 

Гнев, горечь, отчаяние, сожаление, нежность — такая огромная, что ее не передать словами, любовь — такая сильная, что не существовало более для нее никаких преград, никаких запретов, — наполняли все его существо. Уилл почувствовал, что задыхается, как будто в комнате совсем, совсем не было воздуха. 

Кит потянулся, сменив положение, и руки их расцепились.

— Как? — повторил его вопрос Уилл, не открывая глаз, и подавшись в сторону живого, дышащего тепла и голоса Кита, наткнулся на этот раз — на его бедро, провел по нему ладонью в невыразимой ласке, стремясь хотя бы прикосновениями сказать то, на что у него уже в который раз не хватало слов. — Очень просто. Мне было восемнадцать, а знаешь, как это бывает, когда тебе восемнадцать? Как будто вас что-то толкает в объятия друг друга, и вы пользуетесь любой подвернувшейся возможностью, чтобы быть вместе, где угодно, как угодно, — он говорил, продолжая прикасаться к Киту, словно перестань он это делать — и Кит исчезнет, как несбыточный сон. — И она читала мои стихи, и хвалила их, хотя, конечно, сейчас мне стыдно вспомнить их них хотя бы строчку. Мы мечтали сбежать из Стратфорда, начать новую жизнь, может быть, в Лондоне, а то и вовсе в Шотландии, — такие были глупцы! — Уилл покачал головой, как будто Кит в наступившей темноте мог видеть его. — А потом вдруг выяснилось, что она беременна. Скандал был до небес. Шутка ли, подсудное дело! Отец побил меня, хотя с тех пор, как мне исполнилось тринадцать, и пальцем не тронул — предпочитал внушения. Но свадьба все же состоялась. Я был влюблен в нее… тогда, — Уилл помолчал, прислушиваясь к эху собственных слов, к дыханию Кита, к ночи, подкрадывающейся к ним скрипом ставень на ветру и отдаленными голосами. — А ты, Кит, когда ты влюбился впервые? 

Он хотел спросить Кита о многом, но выбрал почему-то это.

***  
— Я не знаю, — сознался Кит, и его тело, успевшее остыть после погони за этой самой любовью, о которой столько говорилось и столько молчалось, само собой подалось к невидимым рукам Уилла и поддалось им. Он смотрел в темноту, высматривал ответ на поставленный вопрос. Это был сложнейший диспут, хоть дискутирующих не разделяло ничто — ни кафедра, ни одежда, ни даже несогласие. И Кит был — как впередсмотрящий на судне, долгие недели болтающемся в тумане беспутья, и стремительная надежда узреть, наконец, сушу, делала его зрение соколиным. — Я думал, это случилось много лет назад, но понял, что ошибался. Понял лишь сейчас. 

Руки стали живыми и умными, и они знали лучше, что было нужно в этот миг. Кит ловил их, чтобы пленить — так же, как были пленены его пальцы в замке чужой ладони, и тут же отпускал с единственным напутствием: следовать дальше, до самого конца, до самой цели. 

— Теперь же я убеждаюсь: ты был куда более зрел, чем я. В восемнадцать лет я не жил любовью — я считал ее в деньгах и выгодах, исчислял, как геометрическую задачу — я разуверился в ней быстрее, чем в Боге. Тебе было восемнадцать, и ты полюбил — может быть, не навсегда, но затем, чтобы писать о том, что испытал сам. Отец побил тебя — но не вышиб ни дури, ни любви, и именно о ней потом пели твои соловьи и твои сонеты. А мой отец не смог выбить из меня того, от чего так желал избавить — не столько своего сына, сколько себя самого. Может, не то выбивал, не туда бил? Сейчас мне двадцать семь, и я почти на десять лет старше тебя — того Уилла Шекспира, который полюбил девушку по имени Энн, и хотел вместе с нею бежать в Лондон. И я, кажется, испытываю то же, что ты в то время. 

Он помог мытарству зрячих рук — направил их, заставил обнять себя за спину, и сам нашел твердые скулы Уилла, так, словно хотел заглянуть в его глаза, снова оказавшись напротив. Втереться в объятие было просто — как войти в распахнутые навстречу ворота и ожидания. 

Выйти из них — некуда. 

Подавшись вперед, Кит жестко, с обреченной насмешкой, адресованной самому себе, разделяя слова, проговорил в подвернувшееся под губы гладкое плечо — чуть соленое от высохшего пота.

— Вот только мы с моей любовью — уже в Лондоне. В одном городе, в одном доме, и даже в одной постели — куда же нам бежать? Да и есть ли — куда?

***  
От странно безнадежных слов Кита собиралась горечь во рту и комок — в груди. 

А поцелуй был полон такой нежности, что сердце Уилла прошила тонкая, острейшая игла. Он зажмурился, позабыв о том, что вокруг темно, и скрестил ладони на спине Кита, прижимая его к себе, как будто хотел защитить, но от чего, от кого — не знал. Уж не от самого ли себя?

Темнота, как давным-давно в «Театре», скрыла их бархатным пологом. В этой темноте он, как слепой щенок, или котенок, ткнулся в первое, что подвернулось — и это оказалась щека Кита, с легкой щетиной, уколовшей губы. Уилл улыбнулся, хотя Кит не мог видеть его улыбки. И поцеловал еще раз. И еще.

Нет-нет-нет, хотел сказать он, ты не так понял.

Я люблю Энн, люблю до сих пор, но… У старых супругов любовь — такая же, как сухая хлебная корка. Она может утолить первый голод, но вряд ли сделает счастливым хоть кого-нибудь, кроме самого последнего нищего. Тебя я люблю — иначе. И то, как я тебя люблю, кто ты для меня сейчас и кем ты будешь еще, — у меня тоже впервые. 

Как будто я всю жизнь спал, а с тобой — проснулся.

Как будто с тобой я, наконец, стал тем, кем и должен быть, кем мне быть предназначено.

Как странно, хотел сказать Уилл, что не только ты у меня — первый, но и я, оказывается, у тебя — первый тоже. 

Но слова — и это Уилл чувствовал — остро и так верно, как людям дано различать холодное и горячее, кислое и сладкое, — слова, даже самые искренние сейчас, в непроглядной темноте рождественской ночи, были бы насквозь фальшивыми. 

И он молчал. В молчании скользил ладонями по спине Кита, обретая кончиками пальцев то зрение, в котором сейчас отказано было глазам. Гладил проступающие под тонкой кожей позвонки и напрягшиеся сухие мышцы, различал кое-где следы старых шрамов, впитывал сухое тепло, исходящие от тела Кита. И понимал, что от этой близости загорается снова, вспыхивает, как сухая трава в жару вспыхивает от малейшей искры.

Все так же, молча и не выпуская Кита из объятий, он перевернулся на его широкой постели, навис над ним, оказавшись сверху. Все так же, вслепую, нашел его губы. И только теперь прошептал еле слышно, как будто боялся спугнуть то, что прорастало между ними:

— Зачем же нам с тобой куда-то бежать, если все так удачно сложилось — само собой?

А потом поцеловал, и целовал — долго, так долго, перемежая легкие касания и требовательные ласки.

***  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Кит, опрокинутый на спину, но голос ему отказал, поддавшись короткому, как удар плети поперек спины, доводу разума: Уилл знал, что вело его, и где была его цель, и сам Кит знал это не хуже. 

Еще не были придуманы новые слова взамен старых, призванных заклеймить то, что происходило в темных спальнях и вертепах с начала отсчета времен. 

Голос сел, надтреснул тонкой ледяной коркой под каблуком, и осталось только движение губ — по контуру слов, и движение тела, подмявшего сверху — по контуру собственного. Но сколько ни обводи написанное поверх — оно останется впитанным в бумагу, камень или пергамент. Сколько ни говори — все равно речь окончится поцелуем, и легкая боль в ранке на лопнувшей губе будет вплетена в него причудливой заглавной литерой. 

Заговорить получилось, когда целоваться стало до смерти тяжело и за гранью смерти — необходимо. 

— А хочешь, я расскажу тебе о том, как повстречал Дьявола? 

Не смейся, не стыдись, не бойся — просто люби меня так, как любишь теперь, если та встреча не убила меня — то и твоя любовь не убьет. Когда еще говорить о Дьяволе, если не делая то, что делаем мы? 

— Я писал о нем — так, чтобы он узнал сам себя, если бы мог прочесть мои рукописи или увидеть мою пьесу на сцене, — шептал Кит хрипло, поддернув колени к пояснице Уилла, проводя ступней по его бедру, чтобы заставить прильнуть еще теснее. 

— В ту пору я думал о тебе, и о том, почему ты ускользаешь от меня, бежишь прочь, хотя хочешь бежать навстречу. А еще я усомнился — и это сомнение было страшнее того, в котором я прожил уже много лет. Мне показалось: вокруг меня пустота, одна сплошная ночь с выколотыми глазами, бездна, куда можно бросать сколько угодно камней — все равно никогда не услышишь, как они ударяются о дно. Показалось, что я прав, и нет ничего: ни меня, ни кого-либо другого, ни Бога, ни Черта, — только эта пустота, — Кит проговаривал то, что не собирался рассказывать никому, и ощущал, как кожа под все более отрывистыми ласками становится чувствительнее — до боли, потому что от желания броситься в пропасть сейчас же накрывает жаркий озноб. 

— Я слышал, что теперь говорят — это просто книга, история о Фаусте, книга, которую можно купить на торжище у Святого Павла, и прочесть, если умеешь складывать буквы в слова и понимать их значение. Но они все глупцы! Они не видели того, что видел я, и в чем усомнился в те дни! — Кит был уже сам не свой, он потерял себя в несколько фраз — и извивался, метался под Уиллом так, словно тот уже был в нем, и был его болью, и тем человеком, разговаривавшим с ним в хрустящем от вшей подземелье Ньюгейта. 

Отираясь, впиваясь пальцами в кожу спины, Кит снова и снова находил ухо Уилла, и продолжал с жесткой, радостной, невидимой улыбкой:

— У ада нет ни места, ни пределов: где мы — там ад, где ад — там быть нам должно. В конце времен, по разрушеньи мира, любая тварь очистится земная, и будет ад повсюду, кроме неба — это сказал мне он. А я обменял свою душу на эти строчки и на тебя — еще не зная ни тебя, ни твоих стихов. И побоялся, да, да, да, испугался, что он обманул меня, что его не было — а была только горячка, подхваченная от смрада и крыс, и он не даст мне то, что я возжелал… Того, кого я возжелал. Так скажи мне… Ответь: ты хочешь узнать, как я встретил Дьявола?..

***  
Уилл не удивился, не ужаснулся, не вздрогнул, продолжая делать то, что начал: задерживал губы на бьющейся под челюстью жилке, кончиком языка скользил по запрокинутому, беззащитному горлу.

Ниже, ниже, ниже. 

Кит, конечно, был прав: с такими молитвами вряд ли стоило обращаться к святым, или ангелам, или Деве, прячущая в ночи своего младенца в яслях. Они определенно, о, совершенно определенно принадлежали к совсем иному миру.

Темнота и тишина этой ночи были такими глубокими, что можно было подумать, что они оба, как и положено Душе и ее Проводнику, все-таки спустились в царство Аида. Но голос Кита, шелест сминаемых их телами простыней и слабый звук дыхания возвращал в реальность. Уилл нащупал руку Кита и сжал ее, теплую и живую в этой густой ночи. А затем его губы возобновили свой путь. 

Ниже, ниже, ниже.

И остывающее под кожей Кита пламя потихоньку снова начало разгораться. 

Я и сам не знаю, почему я бежал, — мог бы сказать Уилл, нащупывая твердеющий сосок и прислушиваясь к словам Кита и к тому, как сбивалось его дыхание. — Может быть, потому что боялся. Не все такие храбрецы, как ты, Кит. А я и подавно.

А может быть, потому, что запретил себе даже думать, что у меня может быть что-то подобное. Кто-то подобный. Ты.

Он поймал и прижал к кровати трепыхнувшуюся было птицей другую руку Кита и прижался губами туда, где под кожей, в клетке из ребер билось его сердце.

Пустоты не бывает, Кит, любовь моя, разве ты этого еще не понял? У самой глубокой пропасти есть дно, у самой никчемной жизни — свой финал, у самого изысканного рассказа — своя концовка. Мы можем только ждать, когда эхо брошенного в пустоту камня долетит до нас, или когда настанет наш час, — хотел сказать Уилл, но снова промолчал, давая возможность Киту рассказать свою историю, выплеснуться словами досуха, как иной путник опустошает флягу в жаркий день. Так же, как Уилл собирался опустошить — их обоих, вновь становящихся наполненными сосудами, пролить серебро семени — бессмысленно, расточительно, но на радость.

Он ласкал Кита, пока тот продолжал свою исповедь, иногда сбиваясь с мысли, вздрагивая, раскрываясь. Ласкал дыханием, поцелуями, прикосновениями. Ласкал, пока не почувствовал, как Кит вжался в него, цепляясь за него, подаваясь навстречу.

Он же Дьявол, Кит, он обманывает всех и каждого — такова его природа, — хотел сказать Уилл, но снова промолчал, не стал спорить, разве можно было спорить с тем, кто прошел путь в Ад до конца и нашел силы вернуться обратно?

— Хочу, — сказал Уилл, промахиваясь и вновь находя губы Кита, тоже раскрывающиеся — для него. — Хочу, — повторил он, нашаривая флакончик с маслом — душным, сладковатым спутником их любви. — Расскажи.

Слова были отрывисты, так же, как движения. И горечи и нежности было в них — пополам. А страха — того страха, о котором говорил Кит, — не было вовсе.

Если бы я знал, что будет так, как сейчас, могу поклясться: я бы бежал со всех ног. К тебе.

***  
— Это я убил беднягу Бредли. Во всяком случае, Дьявол сказал мне так — ты сам знаешь, сказал он, и в те дни, проведенные с ним в одной камере в чертовом Ньюгейте, мне казалось, что я и вправду знал. Ведь я, любовь моя, был так пьян, что едва держался на ногах — и не помнил, что творил. Может быть, я убил Бредли — еще раньше, придя в его дрянной кабак. Или позже, отказавшись платить… Кто знает?.. 

Кит рассказывал Уиллу свою жизнь — не глава за главой, не заглавие за заглавием, а враздробь. Казнил ее, расчленял, будто того, кто предал свою страну, — и потрошил, вываливая все внутренности напоказ, выгребая их жадными руками.

Не теми ли, что жестко, до боли вцеплялись в плечи Уилла, а почувствовав, как он отстраняется — сминали и без того скомканную сплетениями пары тел простынь? 

— Он представился капитаном Джоном Пулом… Я не знал, что это значило, и теперь не знаю. Я спросил: капитан чего? А он ответил: не капитан, а Король Воздуха, — вывернувшись из-под налитого ответным жаром, тяжелеющего с каждым вздохом, с каждым объятием тела, Кит перевернулся на живот, ощупью нашарил спинку кровати — целый мир гладко выточенных, прохладных фигур. Эта гладкость, а особенно — эта прохлада потрясла вспотевшие ладони до самых запястий, разом вогнав в них гвозди.

***  
Уилл, потерявший на миг вывернувшегося из-под него Кита, испытал короткий, острый укол паники. Ему вдруг показалось, что Кит исчез навсегда, растворился, был перенесен колдовством в другое место. В непроглядной темноте, что была сродни тьме во чреве Левиафана или в ньюгейтской Преисподней, тому, кто морочил голову Киту, назвавшись Королем Воздуха, это было бы нетрудно сделать. 

Но Кит заговорил вновь, и Уилл обратился во слух, подался на голос, нашел ладонями горячее, выгнувшееся ему навстречу, живое тело. И это было, как шагнувшему в пропасть обрести опору под ногами. Уилл ахнул — от счастья, такого огромного, что граничило с ужасом, и от возбуждения, такого сильного, что от него останавливалось сердце, а губы и кончики пальцев немели, как на морозе. 

Кит вздрагивал под его ладонями — так дрожат от похоти и нетерпения, застящего глаза: скорей, скорей, пока кровь вскипает в жилах, пока не вытек песок из склянки, пока не наступило беспощадное утро, перечеркивавшее все сказанное и сделанное ночью. И эта дрожь передавалась Уиллу, хлестнула, будто кнутом вдоль хребта. А может быть, это он дрожал, внимая Киту, вскрывавшему свои воспоминания с беспощадностью палача и беспристрастностью алхимика?

И они опять были — два изначальных элемента, от соития которых рождается все на свете: от хлябей земных до небесной тверди. 

Кит продолжал свою исповедь, а Уилл слушал, наполняясь похотью и жутью, желанием и отчаянием, горечью и радостью, как будто бы он был ретортой в которой вскипал сульфид, грозя вот-вот разорвать к чертям и сам сосуд, и алхимика, его наполнившего, и всю лабораторию — единым махом.

И, подчиняясь этим чувствам, Уилл положил ладонь на затылок Кита, вжимая в постель, и сходу — после первого плавного движения бедер — задвигался быстро, сбивая простыни и дыхание, но не сбиваясь с ритма. 

В Пекло, где бы они ни было, чем бы они ни стало — Дьявола, будь он Капитаном Джонни Пулом, Королем Воздуха, или Князем Востока. 

***  
— Теперь он ходит за мной, тот, чье имя боятся называть… Черный Пес, огромный, как теленок… Он воет у меня под окнами, он видит всех, с кем я разговариваю, развлекаюсь, трахаюсь, сплю… Бывает, что я не верю в него — и тогда он делает мне подарки. Люди болтают… Что этот Дьявол порой является в театр старика Хэнслоу… Занимает место на балконе, хотя никто его туда не пускал… И смотрит мои пьесы. Какая-то женщина… Ох, черт, давай, давай, я буду готов возненавидеть тебя так же, как люблю если ты… Если ты не коснешься меня глубже… Вот так… Так вот — какая-то бабенка утверждала, что у него собачий хвост, черный собачий хвост метелкой, виднеющийся из-под плаща… И он опять придет, чтобы одарить меня — но мне не нужно… Пусть дарит мне тебя, одного тебя — раз за разом, и я расплачусь с ним сполна… — шептал Кит, подвигаясь навстречу скатившимся вдоль и вниз по спине поцелуям, оттененным щекотным касанием свесившейся на лоб пряди, напрягаясь от не раскрывшего еще лепестки удовольствия, наворачиваясь на легко проникающие внутрь скользкие от масла пальцы — в ритме, в котором дышала эта ночь. Его руки вторили ласкам, расточаемым страстью Уилла — и собственные пальцы, блуждая, встречали лишь бездушную резьбу прикроватного столбика, как-то разом лишившуюся своей холодности.

***  
Хотелось, чтобы Кит замолчал — до того жуткими были его речи. Хотелось, чтобы не смолкал вовсе, потому что единственным, что было реальным в объявшей их тьме, был голос Кита, перемежаемый стонами, да его тело, вздрагивающее под требовательными пальцами, отдающееся, как только один человек может отдаваться другому — до ссадин и растертых коленей, до боли, граничащей с удовольствием, до восторга, граничащего с пыткой.

— …для того, чтобы появился Эликсир… нужно хорошенько, до ссадин, до крови натрахаться… — говорил, задыхаясь, Кит, и Уилл вторил ему — коротким сухим смешком, осторожными движениями пальцев, перепачканных Адонисовой пахучей кровью, дорожкой поцелуев вдоль хребта и по выгнувшимся крыльями лопаткам.

— Это мы можем, это запросто, любовь моя, Кит, — шептал Уилл между ласками, или только думал, что шепчет, вдыхая разгоряченный запах его кожи, смешавшийся с запахом розового масла и семени, — будь моя воля, я бы не выпустил тебя из объятий ни на минуту, не отпускал бы даже во сне. Представляешь, что могли бы сделать ртуть и меркурий, Меркурий и Орфей, будь они неразлучны, спаяны маслом, слюной, потом, семенем, и — кровью? О, да, кровью, клятв на которой требуют все боги и все демоны, Тот, чье имя скрыто, и тот, кто, напротив, называет себя всеми именами подряд?

И на грани двух сошедшихся в эту ночь по их с Китом воле миров, между ними, между пламенем, опаляющим его душу, и пламенем, которым охвачено было его тело, Уилл вторил Киту, сбивался с мысли, запинался, то и дело возвращаясь назад, и вновь продвигаясь вперед, вперед.

— Кажется… я… слышал его… Здесь… Однажды ночью, когда мы говорили с тобой… О чем мы говорили? Погоди…Ах да,… я… сочинил тебе сонет… встал на коленях перед тобой… будто перед… перед причастием.

Это были вечные, как сама жизнь движения, до того простые, что казались бы стыдными, если бы стыд был не отброшен вместе с одеждой, вместе с кожей того, кто был когда-то Уиллом Шекспиром, а ныне стал — обнаженным комком перепутавшихся чувств.

Это были слова — рубленые, отрывистые, в такт рубленому отрывистому дыханию. Дикие, так не похожие на привычную гладкость слагаемых стихов. 

Уилл хотел добавить, что помнит все до мелочей, помнит насаженное на кончик острого ножа мясо и вой ветра в трубе, слова — сказанные и несказанные, взгляды, которыми они обменивались, собачью свару и вой, — тоскливый, протяжный, на одной ноте, больше волчий, чем собачий, и помнит, как вой превратился в лай, похожий на смех, а потом и вовсе утих, когда они с Китом оказались в постели. Помнит появление Томаса Уолсингема — на следующее утро.

Но ни Уолсингему, ни Черному Псу не было места сейчас, под непроницаемым пологом темной спальни, между жадными, торопливыми движениями двух соединяющихся тел, между их согласными выдохами и вдохами. 

Никто не не смеет встать между сульфуром и меркурием, не рискуя быть сожженным заживо. Даже сам Дьявол.

***  
— Я говорил с Дьяволом о тебе… Да, да, да, говорил, пока ты кропал свои штуковины… о веронцах и любви, черт бы их побрал этих веронцев — уж лучше бы ты болтал о том же в этой постели… И я сказал Дьяволу: капитан Джон Пул, Король Воздуха, Повелитель Беспорядка… Достань мне его, того, которого я хочу: я распутен и похотлив, и я не могу без него… 

Кит затрясся от смеха, стелясь по постели — или от того, как остервенело его тело требовало — почувствовать еще, даже когда дыхание застревало в горле вместе со словами, и казалось — он проглотил пригоршню иголок. 

— А еще я сказал: я возьму его за руку и отведу туда, где вы встретитесь… И он не сможет бегать от меня вечно… А он ответил мне: я вижу его так же давно, как и тебя… Он уверен, что родился невидимым для моих глаз, но они все так думают… 

И опять — было надо перевести дыхание. То, что получалось чувствовать, нарастало, растекалось внутри тела — в каждой мышце и кости, прошибало кипятком пота, заставляло орать так, что соседи по улице имели бы полное право кликнуть ночную стражу с вопросом: а не убивают ли кого-то в том ужасном, ужасном доме у самых лугов? 

Но вместо этого Кит вознамерился договорить то, что начал — хотя язык его заплетался, а руки уже давно были сведены кандалами судороги, вцепившись в постель:

— Я сказал: но что если он хочет только женщин? Одну, нескольких, всех их?.. А он отвечал мне: умей ждать, и не помышляй, что знаешь больше моего… 

Кит всегда получал то, что ему хотелось — чего бы это ни стоило. Может быть, это тоже поведал ему сокамерник в смрадном, пропитанном зеленоватой чернотой Ньюгейте: главное не испытывать страха. Может, он пришел к этому сам. 

Его рука, остановившая руку Уилла, движущуюся в некоем подобии торопливой ласки, уже не дрожала — даже от дыхания, которым можно было захлебнуться.

— Погоди. Я хочу, чтобы ты не обуздывал себя ни в чем, слышишь? Хочу, чтобы было больнее. Ударь меня, за все то, что я тебе открыл, сделай что-то настолько низкое, что после у тебя будут подкашиваться ноги при одном воспоминании об этом… Ну!

***

Кит остановил его руку, и Уилл рассмеялся — и сам испугался своего смеха: дробного, колючего. Так смеются умалишенные в забранных острыми решетками клетках Бедлама, так смеется нечистая сила над бесплодными усилиями людей сохранить чистоту помыслов и деяний.

Вот как, Кит, любовь моя, средоточие моей жизни и удовольствия, ты снова хочешь повторить… это? Для этого Дьявол привел тебя ко мне? Или, может, — меня к тебе?

Жуть морозными искрами рассыпалась вдоль хребта, и сразу же заменилась жаром — таким нестерпимым, что Уиллу казалось: он взошел на костер, сгорал заживо на пожаре «Театра» или в в доме, подожженном Топклиффом на Стьюз-Бэнк.

Ему до мелочей вдруг вспомнился тот вечер сразу после Тауэра, после пожара. Он творил тогда вещи ужасные, темные, понукаемый всем пережитым, подстегиваемый стонами Кита. Он выпускал наружу то, что жило в нем, — и о чем сам до той поры не подозревал. Чудовище смотрело на него его глазами из зеркала в гримерной Кемпа. 

— Заткнись, — он вышел — рывком, ничуть не щадя ни себя, ни Кита и дернул его за бедра, заставляя перевернуться. Тьма перед глазами вспыхнула багровым, руки дрожали, но только до той поры, пока он, по-прежнему вслепую, не ударил, метя туда, где должно было быть лицо Кита, и странно — почти попал, кулак вскользь прошелся по скуле и губам. Следующий удар был более метким — теплое, вязкое испачкало руку, остро запахло кровью.

Так ты хотел, о том просил меня и того, кому молишься, кого подпустил настолько близко, что даже в постели не забываешь о нем? 

Ты сказал когда-то: не зови Бога. Я говорю: не зови Дьявола. 

Какая разница, если нити нашей судьбы спутаны так, что если захочешь распустить, то — только по живому, только ножом, только — с кровью? И мы сами не заметили, как это произошло.

— Заткнись, — повторил Уилл, — гладя, ощупывая лицо Кита, пачкаясь теплым: слюной, кровью? — Я не хочу никого третьего в постели: ни человека, ни Дьявола, ни Бога. Слышишь? Ты слышал меня, Кит? Только ты и я. Никого больше.

Под веками вспыхивало багровое, голубое, красное, белое, вспыхивало — и тут же гасло. А когда он открывал глаза, его окутывала тьма — необъятная, вечная, бесконечная, неразрушимая. 

Постепенно в нее вернулись звуки. 

Отдаленная перекличка ночной стражи, как всегда громкая, четкая — горожане должны знать, что их сладкий сон охраняют. Им вторила собачья перекличка и грохот телег по смерзшейся комьями дороге. Неровное, всхлипывающее дыхание рядом — Кит. И кто-то еще — дышащий, будто в агонии, будто его только что вынули из петли — для того, чтобы выпотрошить на потеху почтенной верной Короне публике, или чтобы отпустить сорвавшегося висельника на все четыре стороны? До Уилла не сразу дошло, что это он сам.

Тело все еще дрожало, но в мыслях наступила расслабленная пустота. Как будто все это время он и впрямь был ретортой, переполненной кипящим сульфидом, а потом содержимое вырвалось на свободу, оставив ненадежный сосуд пустым и гулким.

Дрожь уходила — медленно, с каждым вздохом, вместо нее по разгоряченной коже проходила волна прохлады.

Воздух в спальне остыл. И только постель оставалась горячей, словно под нее положили жаровню, полную красноватых тлеющих угольков. Не они ли сами были этими угольками, вместе и порознь, Уилл Шекспир и Кит Марло?

Или это были не их имена? Но кто тогда — они? Как их звали, как их будут называть: сотни лет прежде — и потом? Соавторы? Любовники? Элементы великого делания? Сера и Ртуть? Орфей и Меркурий? 

По-прежнему, молча, без единой мысли, как если бы он вернулся к животному, неспособному на мысли состоянию, Уилл приподнялся на неверных руках, слепо ткнулся туда, откуда исходило тепло и дыхание Кита. Прижался к его плечу щекой, и двинулся на ощупь — осторожными губами и неуверенными пальцами. Прикоснулся к губам Кита — и тут же отпрянул, почувствовав железный, острый привкус крови. 

Это сделал — он. Снова. И — он мог в этом поручиться, заглянув за дверь, приоткрытую для него исповедью Кита, — сделает это еще, как только Кит позволит ему.

И хотя члены, расслабленные дикой любовной гонкой, гоном, слушались еще плохо, разум Уилла был собранным, и больше в нем не было ни следа пустоты.

— Кит, — позвал он тихо, так тихо, как будто их мог услышать кто-то, кроме мыши, скребущейся в углу, а может, и слышали: тот, кто называл себя Королем Воздуха, и тот, кто назывался сыном Божьим. — Кит, я люблю тебя.

Больше жизни, — хотел добавить он. Но это было неважно: Уилл знал, что Кит знает.


End file.
